


Comfort

by nicksmom3612



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicksmom3612/pseuds/nicksmom3612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin is in need of comfort, but in his usual way is pushing it away with both hands. Belle decides that she is not going to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot, hope you enjoy. All characters are the property of ABC, and the creators of OUAT. I am only borrowing them for fun and no copyright infringement is intended.

Belle sat in Rumpelstiltskin’s wing-back chair before the fireplace comfortable and snug in her nightgown while reading the book of poems that he had gifted her with upon his return from his last journey. It was a beautiful book, bound in red leather, with three golden ribbon markers, and printed on the finest paper that she had ever seen, but its real beauty lay in the poems that it contained. Although she had read many books of poetry over the years, she had never read any of the ones in this book, and she wondered where Rumpelstiltskin had gotten it. Most of the poems were about love, new love, lost love and, if one read between the lines, erotic love. She was reading a particularly steamy one and suddenly realized that she was picturing Rumpelstiltskin in the role of her lover. She paused a moment in surprise but upon reflection she had to admit that she had been attracted to him almost from the start of their relationship and the attraction was just growing stronger as they spent more and more time together. She smiled to herself because she also knew that it was mutual. 

The sudden sound of heavy footsteps approaching caused Belle to jump and she nearly threw her book into the fire. Rumpelstiltskin had been away for three days and she had not expected him home this late, but who else could it be? The magic protecting the castle would not allow any stranger in she was sure. Well pretty sure. Nervously standing as the doors swung open, she dropped her book onto the cushion of the chair, and snatched up her shawl to cover herself. “Rumpelstiltskin”, she said with a sigh of relief as he approached the fire to warm himself, “I was not expecting you home this evening.” He glanced at the discarded book and then at her “obviously” he said coldly.

She was taken aback by his subtle rebuke and felt tears spring to her eyes. She quickly turned away to hide them and asked “may I get you some tea, or perhaps you would like something to eat?” She was angry with herself for letting such a little thing upset her, but they had been getting along so well the past month, and she had fancied that he was as fond of her as she was of him. Keeping his back to her he answered “tea” and paused for a moment before adding “and perhaps some bread and cheese…, if it’s not too much trouble.” His tone had softened, and he glanced at her, his eyes soft now but so full of pain that Belle gasped softly. “It’s no trouble” she said hurriedly, realizing that his ill temper had nothing to do with her, “I won’t be a minute” and turning quickly she headed for the kitchen. 

When she returned Rumpelstiltskin was seated at the dining table. Placing the tray she carried upon it she went about fixing his tea, two sugars, one white, one brown and a splash of milk. She could do it in her sleep, she thought ruefully, as she set his plate, with bread, cold meat, and cheese in front of him. Suddenly she felt something bump her legs from behind. Turning she saw that a chair had materialized, and when she turned back there was a second plate and teacup already full and waiting for her. She smiled. “Would you like for me to join you?” she asked, looking at him, and something possesed her to bat her eyelashes at him. She flushed when his eyes widened and in a rather husky voice he replied “as you please, dearie.”

Belle felt her heart racing and she tried to calm herself as she took her seat. What on earth was wrong with her! She was flirting with her master, and as if that were not shameful enough, her master was Rumpelstiltskin for heaven’s sake! She just needed to get her wits about her. She hadn’t eaten in hours and a good meal would clear her head. ‘Yes’ she thought, she just needed to eat, but when she reached for her tea, she was startled to find instead a full glass of mead. ‘Oh dear.’

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin who was staring blankly at the plate before him. She took a sip of the mead and then another more generous one, it was really quite good and Belle hadn’t had wine in some time. She watched him as he sipped at his tea and pushed his food around on his plate without really eating anything, and in no time, without even trying she had drained her glass. He still had not touched his food and finally she asked ”are you not hungry?” The silence was so long that she assumed he was not going to answer her, but then he said simply “no” the crisp coldness of anger back in his voice. She could feel the tension radiating off of him and see it in the stiff set of his shoulders. Something was wrong…, very, very wrong. Finally she set her wineglass down and reaching out took ahold of one of his hands. Startled, he pulled away from her and abruptly stood up, pushing his chair back with some force.

“Rumpelstiltskin” she said standing and stepping in front of him when he went to withdraw, “please tell me what’s wrong… maybe I can help.” He froze, and meeting her eyes with his own, whispered “there is nothing you can do.” Turning from her he stalked towards the fireplace, and placing one hand on the mantel he simply stared into the flames. Belle stood silently, her mind whirring and feeling lightheaded from the strong wine, not knowing if she should approach him in his current mood as she wanted to. Finally she decided that she must at least try to help him if she could and she slowly walked towards him, approaching him from the side to make sure that he saw her. She didn’t think startling him would be a wise move. She saw him lift his head, watching her with wary eyes, and then return to gazing at the fire. When she was beside him she said nothing, simply joined him in staring at the fire. After a few moments she reached out and gently clasped his hand, saying “mesmerizing isn’t it.” She saw one corner of his mouth twitch in the beginning of a smile and lightly squeezing her hand he nodded his head, replying in a gruff voice “yes… yes it is.” 

They stood there for a few minutes, until Belle could be silent no longer, and without looking at him she almost whispered “you don’t have to tell me what is wrong, but please don’t push me away” her voice cracked at the last and that seemed to catch his attention. Turning to her he took his free hand and tenderly turned her face towards his. “I’m sorry Belle, I did not intend to inflict my foul mood upon you.” With that he released her and walked over and sat in the chair which she had occupied before his unexpected arrival home. Following him she stooped down, and with the boldness that comes from strong drink, placed her hands upon his knees, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Belle was rather shocked at her own behavior, but they had been dancing around each other now for months, being so, so careful not to betray how they really felt and frankly she was sick of it. So she thought to herself it’s now or never. 

He watched her and she couldn’t take her eyes off of his, they were so expressive, showing his shock, his pain and his need. Need for comfort, but without any expectation of receiving it. With her voice colored by the myriad of emotions swirling through her Belle croaked “Rumpelstiltskin please”, not even sure what she was asking of him, only knowing that his pain was tearing at her and she desperately wanted to give him the comfort that he so obviously needed. 

“Belle” he whispered, and raised a hand to gently brush a lock of her hair back behind her ear. She smiled and leaned into his touch, brushing her cheek against his palm, a moan escaping her lips as she felt the urgency of desire grip her as it never had before. The look in his eyes changed to one of hunger and suddenly Belle felt herself being pulled up into his lap, and before she could even gasp, his mouth was on hers swallowing her squeak of surprise.

He kissed her with a rough urgency as though he had little control over his actions, and Belle felt a rush of intense pleasure course through her body as he coaxed her to open her mouth to him. She gripped his shoulders in an effort to steady herself as the world narrowed down to just the two of them and this moment in time. A soft moan escaped her when his tongue began delicately exploring mouth, and his hands tangled in her hair. The sensation was overwhelming and all rational thought fled her mind as instinct took over and she sought to pull him closer. 

Belle had been kissed before, by Gaston, after their betrothal and by the blacksmiths son two summers ago. She had wondered at the time what all the fuss was about. The blacksmiths son had been pleasant enough (although she was sure that he had enjoyed it far more than she), and Gaston was tolerable, but she had not found it to be the all-consuming pleasure that her books talked about. Now with Rumpelstiltskin she understood. She felt as if she could kiss him like this forever and as his hand began sliding down her back, pulling her against him harder, the pleasurable longing she felt in her loins grew to such a degree that she moaned and franticly tried to pull him closer. Their breathing was ragged and he groaned what she thought was her name as his hand found her buttock and began to knead it. “Oh yes” she moaned into his mouth, and thought, ‘this is what it’s supposed to be like.”

Suddenly Rumpelstiltskin stood up lifting her in his arms effortlessly and carried her to the fireplace, where a pile of soft pelts had appeared, and laid her upon them. When she looked up at him he was staring at her, frozen until she held out her arms “Rumpelstiltskin” she near begged. In the blink of an eye his coat and boots disappeared leaving him in just his shirt and leather breeches. He knelt down and bracing himself with his hands on either side of her looked into her eyes. Belle raised her hand to caress his face watching as the firelight lit up his features, his curly hair framing his face. In a dreamlike trance she whispered “you are so handsome.” He shook his head and leaning in to kiss her said “and you need to have your eyes examined” just as his mouth covered hers.

Belle ran her hand through his hair and stroked the nape of his neck as they kissed. As the kiss intensified, with Rumpelstiltskin all but devouring her, the pleasurable ache between her legs made her restless with want and with a moan she tore her mouth away from his and pleaded “Oh, god Rumpelstiltskin, please.” He lifted his head to look at her and the sight of her red swollen lips, flushed face and eyes darkened with desire… desire for him made him wild with lust. 

Everything became a blur as he sought to push her nightgown off of her shoulder and expose her breast. He was rough in his eagerness, but Belle was so far gone that it only excited her further. When he had no luck in pushing the nightgown down far enough, Belle heard him growl and using both hands he ripped the offending garment in two, leaving her gasping and completely exposed to his sight. She instinctively tried to cover herself, but he gently took ahold of her wrists and pulled them away from her body, kissing her neck and the tops of her shoulders, murmuring “no, no sweet, you are so beautiful…”, he moaned as his mouth grazed the rounded top of her right breast, “so very beautiful.”

Belle realized that he was lost in his passion and she had started something that was quickly careening out of her control. A voice inside her head chided her ‘well what did you think was going to happen when you practically throw yourself at a man who probably hasn’t been with a woman for years?’ But this is what she had wanted for months now, months of longing for his touch in the way that only a lover touches. She had never felt such desperate intense desire before. She burned for him with an intensity that both excited and frightened her. She tugged at his hair until he raised his head to look into her eyes, his own dark and glazed with pure lust. She knew in that moment that she was his, and he was hers forever now, and so she let go of control and allowed herself to be consumed by their mutual passion.


End file.
